La Luz de mi Esperanza
by Anael-D02
Summary: Kari simepre será la Luz que guíe la Esperanza de Tk, siempre va a ser necesaria para que su esperanza no se pierda...siempre.  TAKARI. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes para perder el tiempo y tener algo más productivo que hacer .

**Advertencias: **No recomendable para diabéticos o personas alérgicas a lo cursi.

**La Luz de mi Esperanza**

-Kari…- me llamas, te noto algo nervioso e impaciente.

-¿Si, que pasa Tk?- cuestiono al mirarte haciendo movimientos con las manos dignos de ti cuando estas nervioso.

-Amm… po-podemos hablar…solo será un momento- me dices un poco sonrojado, la verdad si me sorprendo, pero solo acepto.

-Claro que si Tk, dime.-te digo con una sonrisa tratando de transmitirte un poco de seguridad y creo que lo logre, pues ya estas más calmado.

-Amm … podemos..¿podemos ir a otro lado?- me preguntas, yo solo te pregunto porque con una mirada que yo se que tu entendiste de sobra, pues me conoces de hace tiempo y espero por la respuesta a mi interrogante.

-Es que …es muy importante- me dices nervioso pero firme en tu decisión, lo que hace que me ponga muy nerviosa. Odio que provoques esto en mi, pero a la vez lo amo.

-Si Tk esta bien…pero… ¿En donde me lo quieres decir?- te pregunto jugando con mis dedos.

-¿Esta bien en mi casa?- me preguntas muy amablemente, más de lo normal

- Si Tk esta bien pero, porque no nos quedamos aquí en mi casa?- me parece raro que no quieras estar en mi casa, pues normalmente hasta comes y cenas aquí.-

-Es que en mi casa… estaríamos solos- tu sonrojo aumenta y el mío seguramente llego hasta las orejas, Tai nos mira con recelo, había olvidado que estaba en la sala viendo un partido de futbol y claro ahora como hermano celoso y en ocasiones entrometido, escuchó nuestra conversación.

-Amm.. e-esta bien- Ambos salimos y vamos de camino a tu casa, claro que antes le decimos a mi mamá que nos vamos a ir a tu casa.

Vamos de camino y estoy muy nerviosa vamos a estar solos en tu casa, para mi eso ya es normal, pero en la forma en que me lo dijiste me pongo muy nerviosa. No creo que sea un secreto que mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron desde hace un tiempo, para ser exactos teníamos 11 y con este cambio vinieron los sonrojos, tartamudeos y toda esa clase de cosas estúpidas que hago cuando te tengo demasiado cerca o cuando te comportas más lindo de lo normal ( que en los últimos años a sido demasiado por cierto).Me he dado cuenta de que cuando me sonríes como solo tu sabes hacerlo sonrió como boba y luego me pongo a tartamudear al darme cuenta de la forma en que te veo.

Pero ahora tenemos 16 y cada vez es más evidente.

Hemos llegado a tu casa, el transcurso fue silencioso, pues yo venía perdida en mis pensamientos y tu igual, algo muy raro si nosotros dos estamos justos pues siempre estamos hablando.

-Pasa.-Me dices abriendo la puerta dejándome pasar a mi primero. Ambos nos sentamos en el sillón. Veo que no sabes como entablar la conversación así que te voy a ayudar.

-¿De que querías hablarme Tk?- te pregunto amablemente, tu te frotas las manos como si tuvieras frío, pero yo se que estas nervioso y si continuas así yo también me voy a poner así.

-Bueno..kari…¿Nuestra Amistad es muy estrecha verdad?-Me preguntas mirando hacia el frente, la verdad que me estas confundiendo demasiado.

-Claro que si Tk… pero…

-Kari, por favor no hables hasta que termine- Me interrumpes mirándome y yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

Suspiras. Un suspiro largo y pesado que tensa un poco el ambiente.

Estos últimos años- Comienzas- te he agarrado mucho más cariño del que te tengo, más del que tu crees kari. La verdad desde que teníamos once. Siempre estuvimos juntos desde que nos conocimos en el Digimundo ¿te acuerdas?-Yo solo asentí con la cabeza escuchando atenta cada palabra- eras una niña tímida pero muy valiente digna de ser la hermana menor del poseedor del valor. Solo era un niño y aún no entendía porque me gustaba tanto estar contigo. Un tiempo después nos separamos por situaciones del trabajo de mamá pero cuando te volví a encontrar aquí en Odaiba, estabas tan cambiada físicamente- tus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y yo no pude evitar contagiarme- pero seguías siendo la misma niña dulce y tierna que yo conocí.

-Tk…

-Sabes, cada vez que Davis se te acercaba me daban muchos celos, lo acepto- me interrumpes, pero lo dices sinceramente.- y te confieso que hasta la fecha me sigue dando coraje cuando se te acerca demasiado…. Aunque a él le guste *Vanessa.- me dices sonrojado y divertido yo también me rio ante tu comentario.- pero no puedo evitarlo…. En fin ¿Qué se le puede hacer?- dices mirándome y regalándome una sonrisa a la cual respondo gustosa.

Después derrotamos otra vez a la oscuridad y tu te hiciste más valiente y decidida que antes. El tiempo paso y a los 14 me di cuenta de que el tiempo paso muy rápido y que cada vez encontraba en ti cosas nuevas y no podía evitar mirarte toda la tarde.- Mientras tu hablabas yo no podía dejar mi sonrojo a un lado, nunca nos habíamos hablado así, más bien tu nunca me habías hablado tan sinceramente seguía anonada y sorprendida, pero…estaba muy feliz.

-Y ahora que tenemos dieciséis vuelvo a darme cuenta de que el tiempo paso muy rápido y bueno…-

-¿Qué?- te pregunto muy sonrojada e impaciente al ver que te detienes.

-Te has puesto muy linda en este tiempo- me dices con una sonrisa muy nerviosa y sonrojándote de nueva cuenta, ¿Cuántas veces van?, ya perdí la cuenta.- y **mucho **– recalcas la última palabra haciéndome sonrojar más (si es que se podía más). Pero me decido a hablar después de tantos años de esperar este momento.

-Tk, créeme que… yo también he cambiado mucho mi forma de verte desde los once.- tu mirada que estaba fija en el piso se levanta y choca con la mía poniéndome muy nerviosa.

-Desde siempre hemos estado juntos, en las buenas y en las malas y al igual que tu me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Siempre que estamos solos y me miras me pongo tan nerviosa que tartamudeo y me sonrojo al nivel de competir con un tomate, no puedo evitar sonreír cuando me sonríes. Muchas veces intente decirte esto, pero… mi miedo podía más y siempre me acobardaba, muchas veces por no sentirme tan bonita como las demás chicas o por miedo a un rechazo y…

-Hey alto. No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿me oíste?, tu eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido mucho más que cualquier otra de la escuela, tu eres Hikari Yagami la mejor bailarina y fotógrafa que he conocido, Kari tu eres la luz que mantiene viva mi esperanza, tu eres la Luz , tu eres la persona por la cual yo sigo teniendo las fuerzas que tengo, porque si en algún momento tu luz se apaga, mi esperanza se pierde.- Yo estaba impactada nunca me habías dicho algo así pero algo me sacó de mi trance 3 simples palabras.

-Kari…Te amo.- Me dijiste tomando mis manos, te sentía nervioso pero seguro, después comenzaste a acercar tu rostro al mío y lentamente nos fundimos en un beso, nuestro primer beso, al principio un caricia torpe pero después se convirtió en uno delicado, tierno, pero sobretodo: Sincero. Nos separamos lentamente ambos sonrojados pero felices

-Kari…¿quieres..quieres ser mi novia?- Me preguntaste con una mirada llena de tu clásica esperanza.

-"…"- yo simplemente me aferre a tu camisa, estaba tan emocionada que comencé a llorar, tu me abrazaste y cuando me calme me preguntaste:

-¿Eso es un si?, ¿ O lloras porque soy desagradable?- me dices en broma y logrando sacarme una sonora carcajada.

-No es un si…es un CLARO QUE SI- después me volviste a abrazar.

Ese día me di cuenta de que soy la Luz de tu esperanza.

-Te amo mi Luz.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Lo prometido es deuda! Y aquí tienen lo que les prometí: un Takari para empezar el año. La verdad quería subir un Sorato, pero todavía no lo tenía listo, así que decidí subir un Takari, porque también me gusta muchísimo =).

Bueno, espero que les fuera de su agrado, porque la verdad a mi me encantó. Claro que si no eres una persona cursi debió ser algo demasiado dulce para ti =).

Bueno pues muchas gracias por leer y les agradecería un review ;)!

Nos leemos! Cuídense!

**.::Anael-D02::.**


End file.
